fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Story/Eps. 1
(13:43) Nightwolf: WOAH! (13:44) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hi (13:44) Fred the Purple Monkey: I'm a talking monkey (13:44) Fred the Purple Monkey: Like all purple monkeys (13:44) Nightwolf: I'm a wolf..... but I was just in Night Villa with my friends. (13:44) Fred the Purple Monkey: BANANAS! (13:44) * Fred the Purple Monkey eats bananas. (13:44) Nightwolf: Then a portal opened me up and I got dumped here (13:45) Fred the Purple Monkey: I see.... (13:45) Nightwolf: So I wonder if anyone else is here. (13:45) Fred the Purple Monkey: I am... (13:45) Fred the Purple Monkey: But that's it right now... (13:45) Nightwolf: But why were we called here? (13:45) Fred the Purple Monkey: ...I think.... (13:45) Nightwolf: What is our purpose (13:45) Fred the Purple Monkey: I don't know... (13:46) Nightwolf: Hey, look, a huge castle! (13:46) Fred the Purple Monkey: Cool! (13:46) Nightwolf: Let's go in! (13:46) Fred the Purple Monkey: Are there any bananas? (13:46) Nightwolf: Maybe. Maybe not. (13:46) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hmmm... (13:46) Fred the Purple Monkey: I SEE BANANAS (13:46) Nightwolf: Let's go in then. (13:47) * Fred the Purple Monkey runs to the bananas. (13:47) Fred the Purple Monkey: Ahh! (13:47) Fred the Purple Monkey: It was a trap! (13:47) Nightwolf: I'll free you! (13:47) Fred the Purple Monkey: Now there's a cage around me! (13:47) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hurry! (13:47) * Nightwolf frees Fred the Purple Monkey (13:48) Fred the Purple Monkey: That was easy... (13:48) Fred the Purple Monkey: A little too easy... (13:48) Nightwolf: Who do you think wants to trap us? (13:48) Fred the Purple Monkey: I don't know.....By the way, those bananas were rotten... (13:49) Nightwolf: Maybe the trap has been here a long time. (13:49) * Nightwolf examines the area (13:49) Nightwolf: Just some rust and a door into the next room, it looks like.... (13:49) Fred the Purple Monkey: hmmmmm... (13:50) Nightwolf: Should we go in the door? (13:50) Fred the Purple Monkey: I guess we should... (13:50) * Nightwolf opens the door (13:50) Fred the Purple Monkey: What do you see? (13:51) Nightwolf: A giant statue of a huge being. (13:51) Fred the Purple Monkey: ... (13:51) Nightwolf: Ummm.... (13:51) Nightwolf: Who's this guy? (13:52) Fred the Purple Monkey: I don't know..... (13:52) Nightwolf: Must be from another universe like us. 13:52) Fred the Purple Monkey: Yeah... (13:52) Nightwolf: Hey MR. Hemu, who are you? (13:52) Hemu: I AM HEMUSPEAK MASTER (13:52) Hemu: I KNOW HEMUSPEAK (13:52) Nightwolf: Ok then.... how did you get here? I got sucked through a portal (13:52) Hemu: don't you know (13:53) Hemu: my apprentice created this universe (13:53) Nightwolf: :0 (13:53) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hemuspeak....Is that some kind of magic? (13:53) Nightwolf: So what is this universe? (13:53) Nightwolf: Yeah, is it? (13:53) Hemu: Mick (13:53) Nightwolf: Who is Mick? (13:53) Hemu: in another universe (13:53) Hemu: you are learning this (13:54) Hemu: you see (13:54) Hemu: Hemuspeak created this universe (13:54) Fred the Purple Monkey: wow! (13:54) Hemu: and you fred (13:54) Hemu: in the normal universe (13:55) Hemu: is just a monkey plush toy (13:55) Fred the Purple Monkey: =O (13:55) Hemu: and (13:55) Nightwolf: The story so far: Me and Fred went into a castle and sprang a banana related trap, then we went into this room a giant statue of a magical being popped up. (13:55) Hemu: you were animated (13:55) Hemu: by Mick (13:55) Nightwolf: Woah. (13:55) Hemu: Mick is an apprentice of mine (13:55) Nightwolf: So is this Mick person a god? (13:55) Hemu: no (13:56) Hemu: Mick didn't create this universe (13:56) Nightwolf: Who is he? (13:56) Hemu: Hector did (13:56) Hemu: Hector might aswell be a god here (13:56) Hemu: he created this universe (13:56) Fred the Purple Monkey: Why are we here? (13:56) Hemu: idk (13:56) Hemu: fred you should be back in my universe (13:56) Hemu: with Mick (13:57) Hemu: without you he can't channel his power (13:57) Fred the Purple Monkey: How can i get back there? (13:57) Hemu: i believe you must learn the coding of this universe (13:58) Hemu: the coding controls what created this universe (13:58) Hemu: you must master that force (13:58) Fred the Purple Monkey: Can you teach it to me? (13:58) Hemu: and create a time-space rip (13:58) Hemu: i don't know the coding of this universe (13:58) Hemu: IT might be Hemuspeak (13:58) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hmmmm..... (13:59) Hemu: it could be Blender Magic (13:59) Hemu: it might be codum (13:59) Fred the Purple Monkey: If only the great Hector was here (14:00) Nightwolf: I'm back... (14:00) Fred the Purple Monkey: Then he could tell us (14:00) Nightwolf: Something entered my mind (14:00) Nightwolf: A red demonic being told me to join him (14:00) Hemu: ... (14:00) Hemu: red demonic being (14:00) Fred the Purple Monkey: .... (14:00) * Shroobario puts up a sign saying "Teaching TUCode for 50 bucks!" (14:00) Hemu: ... (14:00) Hemu: lol (14:00) Fred the Purple Monkey: ... (14:00) Nightwolf: Shroobario? Who is this person? (14:00) Hemu: ... (14:00) Fred the Purple Monkey: I don't know.... (14:00) Hemu: He is your overlord (14:00) Fred the Purple Monkey: =O (14:01) Nightwolf: I don't have 50 bucks unfortunately. (14:01) Shroobario: I'm the shady character whose personality you have yet to discover (14:01) Shroobario: well, what do you have? (14:01) Fred the Purple Monkey: I thought that was Hector.... (14:01) Nightwolf: Oh, cool. (14:01) Hemu: red demonic being (14:01) Nightwolf: I only have a few nickels XD (14:01) Shroobario: I'll take it (14:01) * Shroobario grabs the money (14:01) Nightwolf: What about the red demonic being, Hemu? and.. uh, sure, Shroobario, take it. (14:01) Fred the Purple Monkey: lol (14:01) Hemu: was it (13:01) Hemu: short (13:02) Hemu: had a fire tail (13:02) Shroobario: Well, good bye suckers (13:02) * Shroobario runs away (13:02) Shroobario: Nyehehehe (13:02) Nightwolf: I'm not sure.... he was pretty big with red angry eyes, and he resembled this giant statue (13:02) Fred the Purple Monkey: HEY! (13:02) * Nightwolf points to statue (13:02) Nightwolf: HEY SHROOBARIO! GET BACK HERE! (13:02) Hemu: what statue (13:02) Shroobario: Nyehehe (13:02) Hemu: i see no statue (13:02) Shroobario: NYEVER! (13:03) Hemu: Shroobario doesn't knoe TUCode (13:03) Nightwolf: Nightwolf:: The story so far: Me and Fred went into a castle and sprang a banana related trap, then we went into this room a giant statue of a magical being popped up. I said that earlier, we are in that room (13:03) Nightwolf: right now (13:04) * Nightwolf falls down in pain (13:04) Nightwolf: I have a headache.... (13:05) * Nightwolf sees image of http://uploads.mibbit.com/VzxKbq.png goes through mind (13:07) Hemu: ... (13:07) Nightwolf: Hemu? (13:07) Hemu: THE FAN DOESN'T CONTROL THIS WORLD (13:07) Nightwolf: My elders showed me pictures of The Fan before. That guy isn't it. (13:08) Hemu: what elders (13:08) Hemu: you were sucked by a portal (13:08) Nightwolf: My elders in Night Villa, my village :P (13:08) Hemu: The Fan and the Enemy do not exist here (13:08) Nightwolf: So does this universe have a name? (13:08) Hemu: they are beings created by creationists (13:09) Hemu: to explain their stupidity (13:09) Nightwolf: Ah..... I always thought those two were a little Stick-Man-Ee (13:10) Fred the Purple Monkey: Hmmmm... (13:11) Fred the Purple Monkey: So does it have a name? (13:12) Nightwolf: Yeah, this universe.... does it have a name (13:13) Hemu: idk (13:13) Hemu: i didn't create this universe (13:13) *** YoshiEgg has joined #FantendoRP (13:13) *** ChanServ sets mode +v on YoshiEgg (13:13) Hemu: YE (13:13) Nightwolf: Hey! A tanooki! (13:13) Hemu: you didn' (13:13) YoshiEgg: Well, I'm here. 13:13) Fred the Purple Monkey: Cool! (13:13) Hemu: t have to leav (13:13) Hemu: #fantendo (13:13) Nightwolf: I remember him from my adventures when I fought True Tom. (13:13) Hemu: now join #fantendo (13:13) Nightwolf: In my third adventure (13:13) Hemu: /j #fantendo (13:14) YoshiEgg: Fine. (13:14) Hemu: DON'T LEAVE (13:14) Nightwolf: NO DONT LEAVE! (13:14) *** YoshiEgg has quit (Exit: DarkMyst WebChat (EOF)) (13:14) Hemu: ... (13:14) Nightwolf: Wah wah wah wah..... and a portal opened up and sucked him away (13:14) Fred the Purple Monkey: WOW! (13:15) *** YoshiEgg has joined #FantendoRP (13:15) *** ChanServ sets mode +v on YoshiEgg (13:15) Nightwolf: I wonder where these portals come from (13:15) Nightwolf: Hey he's back! (13:15) YoshiEgg: OK. (13:15) Fred the Purple Monkey: Cool! (13:15) Fred the Purple Monkey: Cool! (13:15) YoshiEgg: I typed. (13:15) YoshiEgg: u happy now? (13:15) Nightwolf: So how did you get here? (13:15) Nightwolf: A portal appeared and sucked me here (13:15) Nightwolf: I'll typed you the story so far (13:15) Hemu: see (13:15) Hemu: this is how it works (13:15) YoshiEgg: I typed and then interweb magic sent me here. (13:16) Hemu: Hector sent you people (13:16) Hemu: YE:no (13:16) YoshiEgg: lol (13:16) YoshiEgg: jk (13:16) Hemu: the IRC magic (13:16) Hemu: ino all about Magic (13:16) YoshiEgg: And how do you know this, Hemu? (13:16) Hemu: because (13:16) Hemu: my apprentice created this universe (13:16) Hemu: and i am a master mage (13:16) Hemu: and i am a master mage (13:17) Nightwolf: THE STORY SO FAR: Fred and I appeared and then we went in a castle that had a trap but I saved Fred, then we went in this room and met Hemu, he knows a lot about magic as he just said, he told us that Fred had to get back to his own world so he coudl link with someone named Mick, also then Shroobario stole my money, then you came along and we don't know what (13:17) YoshiEgg: I see. (13:17) YoshiEgg: kk (13:17) Nightwolf: were doing then I fell to the ground and saw The Enemy's head. (13:17) Nightwolf: So yeah (13:17) YoshiEgg: Here goes (13:17) Hemu: and i explained (13:17) Nightwolf: ya (13:17) Hemu: about the stick figure guys (13:17) Hemu: the Fan and Enemy (13:17) Hemu: they are made by creationists (13:17) Hemu: to explain their stupidity (13:17) YoshiEgg: OK, so I come, and 1337, Hemu, and I already know eachother. (13:18) Nightwolf: Who is 1337? (13:18) Hemu: ys (13:18) Hemu: yes (13:18) Hemu: 1337 doesn't exist in this universe (13:18) YoshiEgg: Sprry. (13:18) YoshiEgg: *Sorry. (13:18) Nightwolf: It's OK, Hemu didn't speak IN Character when he got here either XD (13:18) Fred the Purple Monkey: 1337? (13:18) YoshiEgg: OK, so I come, and NIGHTWOLF, Hemu, and I already know eachother. (13:18) Hemu: no (13:18) Fred the Purple Monkey: Is he related to Mick? (13:18) Hemu: nightwolf doesn't know you (13:19) Nightwolf: YEs (13:19) Hemu: 1337 is a creationist (13:19) Nightwolf: We had an adventure together (13:19) Hemu: he is against hemuspeak (13:19) Fred the Purple Monkey: Oh (13:19) Nightwolf: It was called Nightwolf vs. True Tom (13:19) YoshiEgg: Yes. (13:19) Nightwolf: And I awakened YoshiEgg from a magic stone (13:19) Nightwolf: And then Orly talked weird (13:19) Nightwolf: Good old Orly (13:19) Hemu: 1337 refuses to believe (13:19) Hemu: that (13:19) YoshiEgg: So, I go "Yup!" as if to ask what happened. (13:19) Hemu: Hemuspeak can do stuff (13:20) Nightwolf: OK, so I say what I said earlier with the trap and the statue and stuff (13:20) Hemu: that statue (13:20) Nightwolf: Yes what about it Hemu? (13:20) YoshiEgg: Somehow, Hemu can understand me, so he casts this strange spell on me and I can talk, now. (13:20) Hemu: was made by creationists (13:20) Hemu: I am a mage (13:20) Nightwolf: The statue seems really old to me (13:20) Hemu: i know alot of things (13:21) Nightwolf: Which doesn't make sense if The Fan and The Enemy were created in the year 6000 (13:21) Nightwolf: For this statue looks old (13:21) Hemu: do you know what year this is (13:21) Hemu: 20000000000000000000000000 (13:21) Fred the Purple Monkey: =O (13:21) Fred the Purple Monkey: WOW! (13:21) Nightwolf: :0 (13:21) Nightwolf: :o (13:21) Nightwolf: That's insane! (13:21) YoshiEgg: Holy (13:21) YoshiEgg: Crap (13:21) Hemu: Hector created this universe (13:21) Nightwolf: :O (13:21) Nightwolf: Wow (13:21) Hemu: that many years ago (13:21) Nightwolf: This Hector person (13:22) Hemu: in my universe (13:22) Nightwolf: Can we meet him? (13:22) Hemu: that's about a few days ago (13:22) Nightwolf: Maybe he will help me get home (13:22) YoshiEgg: I don't think so. (13:22) Hemu: time here doesn't run with time there (13:22) Shroobario: Nyehehehe (13:22) Nightwolf: Weird (13:22) YoshiEgg: He lives really far away. (13:22) Nightwolf: Shroobario? (13:22) Hemu: Hector comes once in a while (13:22) Shroobario: come here YoshiEgg (13:22) Nightwolf: DONT! (13:22) Nightwolf: It's a trap! (13:22) Nightwolf: He'll steal your money! (13:22) Shroobario: do you want this invincibility potion? (13:22) Shroobario: tsk tsk (13:22) Nightwolf: NOOOOOO DONT DO IT! (13:22) Hemu: Shroobario is a age aswell (13:22) YoshiEgg: Ummm... (13:22) Hemu: *mage (13:23) Nightwolf: He's a semi-villain (13:23) Shroobario: Are you trying to steal my costumer sir? (13:23) YoshiEgg: I'm not an idiot. (13:23) Nightwolf: Heh heh heh (13:23) YoshiEgg: So no. (13:23) Shroobario: Nyehehehehe (13:23) Nightwolf: I'm trying to steal your victim Shroobario. Heh heh heh (13:23) Shroobario: If you say soo... (13:23) YoshiEgg: *Blasts Shroobario with mah trusty Laser Blaster* (13:23) Shroobario: NYAH! (13:23) Nightwolf: Try using the /me command (13:23) Shroobario: Nyou shall suffer for that! (13:23) * Nightwolf blasts Shroobario with mah trusty laser blaster (put the /me in front of what you do) (13:23) YoshiEgg: Orly? (13:24) Shroobario: Nyes! (13:24) Shroobario: Nyaw... (13:24) YoshiEgg: Nighty: kk (13:24) * Shroobario kidnaps YoshiEgg (13:24) Nightwolf: Yarly. (13:24) Shroobario: nyehehehe! (13:24) Nightwolf: WHAT! (13:24) YoshiEgg: Hey! Unhand me! (13:24) * Nightwolf punches Shroobario (13:24) Shroobario: NYAHHH! (13:24) * YoshiEgg Jumps down from Shroob's clutches. (13:24) Nightwolf: YES! (13:24) Hemu: you idiots (13:24) Fred the Purple Monkey: FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT! (13:24) Nightwolf: Take that Shroob! (13:25) Nightwolf: :0 (13:25) Nightwolf: Oh yeah you told us (13:25) YoshiEgg: We know. (13:25) Fred the Purple Monkey: =o (13:25) Nightwolf: Yup (13:25) Nightwolf: :P (13:25) Fred the Purple Monkey: =P (13:25) Nightwolf: : P (13:25) Shroobario: NYEHEHEHE (13:25) YoshiEgg: We want a challenge.... (13:25) Nightwolf: =P (13:25) Shroobario: You see (13:25) Nightwolf: Yeah! Let's battle the Shroob Menace =P (13:25) Hemu: he can kill you (13:25) Hemu: in one blow (13:25) Nightwolf: What? (13:25) Nightwolf: No he can't (13:25) Shroobario: Nyehehehe (13:25) Hemu: he's just going easy on you (13:26) Nightwolf: That's godmoddin'! Wait, Hector doesn't have any rules to this universe does he? (13:26) YoshiEgg: Well, we sure won't go easy on him... (13:26) Shroobario: Hemu, hemu, hemu, you had to ruin the surprise (13:26) Nightwolf: Hemu's on our side... at least we think so (13:26) Shroobario: Nyehehehe (13:26) Nightwolf: No he's a wizard NPC guiy! (13:26) Nightwolf: *guy (13:26) Nightwolf: lol (13:26) Hemu: Shroobario (13:26) YoshiEgg: Surprise? What are you talkin' about, Shroobario? (13:26) Hemu: oh Shroobario (13:26) Hemu: you didn't expect me to let them die (13:26) Shroobario: I'll send you people in a little adventure (13:27) Hemu: did you (13:27) Shroobario: inside my own world (13:27) Shroobario: nyehehehe (13:27) Nightwolf: A little adventure? (13:27) YoshiEgg: Quick! (13:27) Nightwolf: A "little" adventure, you mean (13:27) * Shroobario casts a magic spell and sends them to Greedland (13:27) * Nightwolf screams like a girl (13:27) Hemu: I can't enter Greedland (13:27) Hemu: but i can help you from here (13:27) * Nightwolf apalogizes for insulting girls by screaming like one (13:27) Shroobario: *everyone falls into an unknown place* (13:27) Shroobario: Nyehehehe (13:27) Hemu: Shroobario (13:27) * YoshiEgg lands in Greedland (13:27) Shroobario: Have fun! (13:27) Hemu: you can't (13:28) Hemu: make me fall (13:28) Shroobario: I know (13:28) * Nightwolf lands in Greedland (13:28) Hemu: i'm on your level (13:28) Shroobario: not you (13:28) Shroobario: THEM (13:28) * Fred the Purple Monkey Mysteriously disappears (13:28) Shroobario: Nyehehe... hey one's missing (13:28) Nightwolf: Bye fred.... (13:28) Nightwolf: Mysterios.... (13:28) Hemu: Fred (13:28) YoshiEgg: Nightwolf, where are we? (13:28) Nightwolf: I'm not sure..... (13:28) Shroobario: NYEHEHEHHE (13:28) Hemu: you are in greedland (13:28) Shroobario: WELCOME TO GREEDLAND (13:28) Nightwolf: Oh (13:28) Hemu: the land of the greedy punk (13:29) Nightwolf: What do we do in Greedland? (13:29) Shroobario: I now shall reveal my REAL FORM! (13:29) YoshiEgg: Don't you mean Greenland? (13:29) Hemu: No... (13:29) Hemu: Greedland. (13:29) *** Shroobario became Greedy Punk! (13:29) Greedy Punk: Nyehehehe... (13:29) Hemu: Greedy Punk's land. (13:29) Nightwolf: Greedy Punk is the ruler of this world then? (13:29) Hemu: Greedy is the king of this land. (13:29) Hemu: I would tell you more... (13:29) Hemu: ...but Greedy would kill me (13:29) Nightwolf: So do we fight him? (13:29) Hemu: Not literally. (13:29) Nightwolf: In an all-out battle? (13:29) Hemu: No (13:30) Hemu: He has too many minions (13:30) Greedy Punk: Nyehehhe (13:30) Greedy Punk: GOOD LUCK (13:30) YoshiEgg: We won't need it! (13:31) * YoshiEgg fuses a shadow ball with laser blaster and it becomes a Shadow Blaster. Category:Fantendo Games